The Rainbow Rejection
}}As Durkon heads back to life, Minrah turns around on the Bifrost, asking him to raise her to life when he can, knowing that in doing so she risks her eternal afterlife in Valhalla. Cast * Durkon Thundershield (as spirit) ◀ ▶ * Minrah (as spirit) ◀ ▶ * Thor ◀ ▶ * Odin ◀ ▶ * Durkon's Deva ◀ ▶ Transcript Deva: Does it call or write? I had to get my torso regenerated for it! Durkon: Did it ferget yer birthday, too? Deva: Technially, I don't have a birthday, but this only happened three months ago. Deva: Anyway, sorry there's no limo. Budget cuts. We'll go down the old-fashioned way. Durkon: Fine by me. Thor: When you get the Dark One's cleric to agree, just cast Commune and I'll tell you what to do. Durkon: Och, ye nev'r answer those! Thor: Yeah, but I'll set a special ring tone for this. Durkon stands in a ring of fire with the Deva. Light shines out from the Deva's eyes and mouth. Minrah walks on the Bifrost bridge. Minrah looks back along the Bifrost at the light of Durkon's resurrection. beat Minrah: No. Minrah: I'm not done yet. Minrah: I refuse to be done yet! Minrah: Durkon, wait! Minrah: Wait, I want to go back! Durkon: Huh? Minrah: When you get back down there, raise me from the dead. Bring me back! Durkon: I thought ye wanted ta go inta Valhalla. When we got 'ere ye though I was nuts fer wantin' ta go back. Minrah: That was before all the cosmic stuff! Minrah: What is even the point of being a cleric if devine revelations can't change your mind?? Minrah: Look, if that goblin you need to convince is really threatening not just our world but the Outer Planes, too— Minrah: —then Valhalla itself is in danger! I can't sit around getting drunk, I need to help! Minrah: But it's more than that. I'm not done being alive. I still have stuff I wanted to do. Minrah: I didn't get to have kids. Or adopt kids. Or decide if I even want kids. Minrah: I left a lot of kid-based options on the table! Minrah: I know that if I go back, I risk getting tortured in Hel forever next time I die...but maybe it's worth it. Minrah: Maybe wondering what could've been would be it's[sic] own form of torture. Minrah: Whatever, I don't need to explain. Just do it! You owe me that much! Durkon: Aye, OK! OK! I just wanted ta make sure ye were sure. Minrah: Good. Deva: If we're all done here, we do need to get moving before the spell is completed. Minrah: Yeah, go ahead, I'm done. I mean, with the conversation. Deva: Splendid. Durkon: It might take a bit. I dinnae know wha tha diamond supply situation'll be like after they bring be mack. Minrah: That's OK. Just don't forget, or I'll haunt you. Durkon: Aye. The Deva and Durkon are surrounded by a yellow aura. Durkon looks back at Minrah, Thor, and Odin, who wave goodbye. Durkon: I'll do me best, Lord Thor. Ev'ry day until I see ye again. Durkon disappears with a "'SPLONF!"'' '''Minrah: So, um... Thor: Yes, we can grab a pint inside while you wait. Minrah: You're the best god. D&D Context * Regeneration, such as the Deva's abdomen, is possible with a 7th level spell. * Commune is a 5th level cleric spell which allows the caster to contact their deity. Usually a cleric will only be able to contact agents of the deity, with direct contact being more rare. In the particular context of Thor, he has shown to be hard to reach, using ThorPrayer® an automated prayer system to answer his calls. ** As written, the spell would not actually be very useful in getting instructions from Thor, because it only allows asking the deity yes-or-no questions. Trivia * Rainbow Connection is a song from the 1979 Muppet Movie, written by Paul Williams and Kenneth Ascher, and performed by Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog. It peaked at 25 on the Billboard Hot 100 in that year, with seven weeks in the Top 40. The title of the comic is a pun on the song title, with the Bifrost bridge (see below) being the rainbow in question. * Bifrost is the name of the rainbow bridge in Norse mythology which connects the earth, Midgard, with the realm of the gods, Asgard. In Order of the Stick, it does not seem to connect directly to the Prime Material Plane, but rather from the entrance of the afterlife to Valhalla on the plane of Ysgard. * In #664, when Roy was Resurrected, he was taken back to life in a limo, a service which apparently has been cut in the month or so of in-world time since then. External Links * 1148}} View the comic * 576078}} View the discussion thread